


Aun no has dicho que no

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Kylo Ren tiene una manera muy especial de pedir ciertos favores al General Hux.Previo a TLJ





	Aun no has dicho que no

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo, escribí esto hace meses y jamás publiqué, por lo que es un fanfic previo a TLJ.
> 
> Cada cosa que escribo Kylux es para LBW, siempre.

Aun no has dicho que no

 

Su oficina, su lugar sagrado, casi nadie osaba interrumpirlo cuando se retiraba a preparar informes y realizar la parte que solía ser considerada como “aburrida” de su trabajo como Comandante de la Finalizer. Obviamente, había alguien que no respetaba su tiempo a solas, alguien que se creía con el derecho de entrar y presentarle exigencias que buscaban ser cumplidas.

Kylo Ren, el otro Comandante de la nave. En sí, tenía el derecho a entrar, esa oficina detrás del Puente, la cual también tenía un elevador personal que comunicaba con sus habitaciones; era para el alto mando y se usaba para que, en privado, fueran resueltos asuntos que no cualquier oficial pudiera conocer. Sin embargo, era suya, del General de la Primera Orden, no de un cualquiera que carecía de algún lugar en la jerarquía. Estaba ahí porque era el Aprendiz del Supremo Líder, porque era un prodigio en el manejo de la Fuerza y porque en sí, era poderoso.

Pero no lo necesitaba para todos los detalles que se derivan de comandar la nave, de dirigir a una parte muy importante del ejército de la Orden. En eso, no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo, más bien todo lo contrario. Kylo Ren era un peligro para su nave, pero había aprendido a lidiar con ello y los episodios habían disminuido en frecuencia. Se enorgullecía de ello, de haber sido capaz de encontrar una manera de distraer a Ren cuando acumulaba frustración en su cuerpo. Lo único es que a veces era incómodo, el General podía estar en una reunión con sus pares de otros destructores espaciales y entonces Ren irrumpía en su oficina privada y le exigía cosas.

En ese tipo de reuniones, que se realizaban por holonet, era fácil ocultar la presencia de Ren, se había vuelto un experto en controlar sus expresiones faciales y el tono de su voz, muchas veces la presencia del hombre más joven era lo único que le hacía tolerable esas juntas donde los otros altos mandos de la Orden eran incapaces de demostrar por qué razón habían llegado a ese punto. Lo exasperaban y la boca de Ren lo complacía, no fue difícil tomar la decisión de dejarlo hacer su voluntad aun en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, había momentos en que no deseaba ser interrumpido y mucho menos cuando se cuestionaban sus órdenes con peticiones innecesarias. Esa fue la razón por la cual no levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió sin su permiso, era Ren, nadie más era capaz de entrar de esa manera en el lugar.

-General.

La voz de Ren se distorsionaba por el casco, odiaba que lo usara en su presencia, mucho más después de conocer su rostro, pero estaban de turno, así que no podía argumentar nada en contra. Evaluaba la palabra usada para referirse a él, Ren solía respetar la jerarquía en ocasiones muy selectas, por ejemplo, delante de otros oficiales de menor rango; así que cuando usó esa palabra para hablarle, supo que algo quería. Algo que no podía tener.

-Lord Ren, ¿cuándo nos pusimos tan formales?

El humor del Caballero fluctuó, lo percibía y podía ser consciente de lo importante que era para el hombre menor esa conversación. Estaban en espera de nuevas órdenes, las cuales debían llegar en cualquier momento, tenía a todas sus tropas en estado de alerta y ni un solo TIE estaba fuera de lugar. Orbitaban un planeta cualquiera, no contaba con vida evolucionada, pero si una atmósfera que permitía la vida. Para él carecía de importancia fuera del tamaño del mismo, que permitía que algo tan grande como la Finalizer, no fuera detectada.

-Necesito pedirle su autorización para bajar al planeta, cuenta con ciertos elementos que me son de utilidad para entrar en un estado de meditación …

Ren le estaba dando explicaciones, eso era una novedad. El General, por su parte, seguía corriendo los programas en su datapad, evaluando una serie de datos que le permitirían predecir los movimientos recientes de la Resistencia. Tenía mucho que pensar, en su mente había ya varios escenarios que parecían los más plausibles, pero jamás dejaba de lado hasta lo que se consideraría como ridículo o imposible. El enemigo tiene ventaja si hace justo aquello que se desechó como improbable.

-No, no puedes bajar a ningún planeta en busca de lo que sea que quieras encontrar.

Le respondió con total serenidad, no pensaba entrar en controversia con el Caballero, aunque sabía que esto podría hacerlo enojar. Era por eso por lo que le molestaba que semejante conversación sucediera en su lugar sagrado, no quería que Ren activara el sable de luz y se desquitara con su escritorio. Salvó los cambios realizados en su datapad, odiaría perder trabajo, había invertido horas en ello.

-Es importante para mí, General.

Detuvo su tecleo en el aparato, tenía que mirar a Ren a pesar del casco, conocía a esta persona, ni siquiera la barrera evidente en su cabeza le impedía saber que estaba molesto y tratando de contenerse.

-Me parece excelente, Lord Ren, pero el Líder Supremo considera esta misión como prioritaria y nos pidió esperar a sus órdenes, las cuales pueden llegar en cualquier momento. No quiero tener que esperar a que regrese o que no lo pueda encontrar porque no se ha quedado en el planeta si no que ha ido a otro lugar y se olvidó de informar. Kylo Ren, debería ser más responsable con lo que su Maestro considera trascendente para nuestra guerra con la Resistencia, ¿por qué me pide esto? Sabe que diré que no. Además de todo, el Supremo Líder le ha dicho que mi decisión es terminal, no puede irse sin que yo lo apruebe.

El sonido de su voz, siempre le provocaba una extraña fascinación escucharse en un discurso donde sus argumentos son inamovibles y además de todo, tiene la razón sin posibilidad a equivocarse. Están en espera, Kylo Ren no puede ir a ningún lugar sin su autorización. Punto final.

-Hux, no lo pediré nuevamente, es algo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Ren golpeó con la mano el escritorio de Hux, el General levantó una ceja, totalmente horrorizado por ese comportamiento. ¿Qué seguía? El sable de luz, estaba seguro de que el Caballero tenía esa posibilidad en mente. Bueno, pues no parecía asustado por lo que podría pasar de desatar la furia del usuario de la Fuerza, respetaba su poder y capacidad, pero no, miedo no le tenía.

-No, Ren y no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo de esta manera, si no tienes nada más que decir, por favor, retírate.

Ren pareció valorar sus palabras, después de todo, su relación reciente había sido bastante cordial y provechosa para ambos. Tal vez no quería poner eso en tela de juicio, que Hux pensara si le convenía más allá de la satisfacción sexual. Hux está medianamente complacido, el Caballero conserva la calma, aunque su voz sufrió varios cambios.

-Puedo darle algo a cambio de su autorización, General.

Ese tono. Aun con la voz modificada por el casco, reconocía ese tono. Kylo Ren estaba por ponerse a sus pies, ofrecerle algo que no podrá desechar como inservible, algo que de verdad consideraría meritorio para entonces obtener ese permiso que necesita para que el hangar se abra y pueda despegar su nave. Hux miró al Caballero, era cierto que había otra opción, que le importara muy poco lo que dijera el General y que saliera de la nave obligando a los demás a hacer su voluntad a través de la Fuerza. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Posiblemente porque respetaba la palabra de su Maestro.

-¿Qué tienes tú que yo pueda querer justo ahora?

La pregunta no era muy justa, Hux quería siempre algo de Ren y el Caballero lo sabía, no era muy fácil de ocultar para alguien que podía meterse en su mente y encontrar información como si se tratara de un programa de datapad. Lo odiaba un poco por eso, más que nada lo envidiaba. Con esa capacidad para ver en la mente de otros, habría hecho tanto.

-Podría decirte los que en verdad piensanlos otros comandantes si eso es lo que gustas, pero no pensaba en eso justo ahora.

Hux torció la boca antes de regañarse a sí mismo sobre el pensamiento fantasioso que tuvo y que le permitió a Ren saber de su deseo sin ningún problema.

-Y, si es que puedo saber, ¿qué es lo que pensaba que podría ofrecerme?

Ren aprieta los puños, Hux mira el movimiento de sus manos y lo considera interesante, el lenguaje corporal del Caballero denota la importancia del asunto, aunque el General no lo comprenda. Se quita el casco con rapidez, hace ese sonido especial al activar el mecanismo que libera los seguros. El General está prestando atención, no puede quitar la mirada de encima del hombre joven, siempre le ha hechizado el presenciar la manera en que aparece esa belleza inesperada.

-Puedo hacer algo por usted, General. Ha pasado muchas horas trabajando, se nota el cansancio en su postura. Puedo ayudarlo, General Hux.

No era inusitado, la oferta del intercambio sexual para sacarle el estrés de encima, pero lo que sí estaba fuera del escenario común y conocido, era la formalidad de Ren. Había mantenido el respeto en todo momento y le seguía diciendo por su rango. ¿Cómo se niega a eso?

-¿Cómo planea lograr eso, Lord Ren?

Se pone de rodillas y se recarga en las palmas de sus manos para poder, de esa manera, gatear debajo de su escritorio, el cual es muy grande y le da espacio al Caballero para hacerlo sin problemas. Hux no puede ocultar bien la sorpresa, el hombre estaba mostrando una humildad que no le conocía, poniéndose en cuatro frente a él, poco faltó para que se levantara en consecuencia y fuera a sujetarlo por las caderas y hacerlo suyo. Sí, le representó un gran control de sus impulsos el permanecer sentado y esperar.

El rostro de Ren apareció separando sus piernas para hacerse espacio, una mano sobre una de sus rodillas y la otra, sobre su entrepierna, acariciando sin ningún pudor. Hux se sobresaltó ante el contacto, Ren podría apreciar el hecho de que ya tiene duro el miembro y eso se debía a su despliegue previo. Aun así, no sonrió al notarlo, no pareció sentirse orgulloso de su capacidad para excitar al General, para nada, tan sólo parecía dispuesto a entregarle algo que pudiera querer a cambio de su permiso. De nuevo la sensación de humildad le golpeó, era interesante que esta actitud moderada le causara genuino interés.

-Ren, ¿qué se supone qué es esto? Te estás poniendo en vergüenza.

Ren lo miró de una manera que no solía hacerlo, en sus ojos no había ninguno de los potentes sentimientos que solía encontrar. ¿Por qué era tan importante bajar al planeta? Hux no encontraba motivos suficientes, pero los ojos de Ren le estaban casi implorando por una respuesta positiva.

-Aún no has dicho que no, aún no me has pedido que me detenga.

Hux puso la mano sobre ese rostro que ahora se veía sonrojado, tocó su mejilla y con cariño acarició su pómulo. Eso evidenciaba muchas cosas, ninguno se detuvo a analizar un movimiento tan sencillo, si lo hubieran hecho, habrían encontrado que tenían razones para actuar de esa manera. Ren negociando y Hux cuidando de él.

-No lo hagas.

El hombre de rodillas entre las piernas del General se detuvo, había usado sus manos para abrir el cinturón protocolario y poder retirar la ropa de su camino, sólo quería sacar esa erección que tenía frente a su rostro para poder atenderla. Pero el pelirrojo al comando se hacía imponer, hasta en momentos así, por lo que se detuvo sin dilación y lo miró consternado.

-No te detengas, quise decir, no quiero que te detengas.

El Caballero sonrió, Hux se perdió en esa expresión que le regaló antes de verse impedido para apreciar otra cosa que no fuera la habilidad de sus labios, de su lengua y la forma en que su boca era capaz de recibirlo con total destreza. Ren le dedicó sus atenciones, lamió la punta mojada de su verga tras quitar la ropa interior que ya había sido manchada, después dejó que sus labios chuparan la cabeza y se fuera comiendo la longitud entera mientras relajaba su garganta para poder recibirlo sin molestia.

“Hazlo”.

Pensó Ren inesperadamente dejándose escuchar en la mente del General, Hux abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, en algún momento de la felación que estaba disfrutando había relajado su postura para poder controlar los deseos de mover sus caderas y sujetar los rizos negros frente a sí. Pero no, estaba contento con el ritmo de Ren, le provocaban gemidos que mantenía a un nivel moderado, no quería que alguien en el Puente lo escuchara, sería una pesadilla que supiera sin duda alguna la clase de actividades en las que se enfrascaban.

-No, quiero que sigas así que me lleves a terminar en tu preciosa boca de esta manera. Tú puedes, siempre lo logras, enloquecerme con esa lengua enredada en mi verga, con esos sensuales labios que terminarán hinchados cuando hayas logrado que me corra y no derrames una sola gota de mi semen.

Eso logró que el hombre se ocupara de nuevo en complacerlo, el sonido húmedo que llegaba a sus oídos era también una delicia, esa boca estaba haciendo estropicios y eran muy buenos. Hux se tapó la cara con una mano y se mordió los dedos, estaba a nada de gritar y quería evitarlo, su miembro estaba siendo succionado por un animoso Ren que no le daba ni un segundo de descanso y quería disfrutarlo lo más posible.

Una mirada al hombre que le provocaba estas emociones y estuvo perdido, su orgasmo golpeó con fuerza e intensidad extrema, gimió en voz alta y dijo unas cuantas incoherencias, esas que no solía decir ni en los momentos más íntimos. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez había sido única.

-Ren…. Ren…

Le tomó la mejilla una vez más, el movimiento terminó cuando con sus dedos enguantados limpió sus labios, estaban como esperaba verlos, hinchados y enrojecidos, se le antojaban en un beso profundo donde pudiera morderlos a cabalidad.

-Puede bajar al planeta, Lord Ren, pero lo quiero aquí lo más pronto posible.

El sonrojo se hizo obvio en el rostro de Ren, Hux sonrió sin entender por qué razón esas palabras lo ponían de esa manera y no todo lo demás que había hecho bajo el escritorio.

-Cuando dice que me quiere “aquí”, ¿se refiere a entre sus piernas? Puedo cumplir con eso, General Hux, me apresuraré todo lo que pueda para volver a estar, aquí.

 

Maldito Kylo Ren que lo tenía esperando efectivamente por su regreso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Pueden dejarlos aquí, lo cual sería genial o encontrarme en Nimirie y en In a galaxy far, far away de Facebook.


End file.
